Royal Affinity
by Broken Angel01
Summary: An embarrassed Gladio and a flustered Ignis? Prompto was pretty sure his entire world had just turned upside down.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV.

 **A/N: So here we are. Another story! I have to give a shout out to fanfiction writer RoyalKnightX for giving me the idea for this fic, so technically the credit goes to him. He just had to mention how he'd love to see _that_ side of the story, so of course my brain simply had to write this fic. It is a prequel to _Royal Bonds,_ and it takes place at some point before they go to the Disc of Cauthess to confront Titan. Speaking of _Royal Bonds,_ a huge thank you to all of you who took some time to send me some feedback. I wanted to reply individually, but unfortunately I didn't have the time to do so until it was a little bit on the late side. At that point, I didn't want to clutter your inboxes! As always, you guys are my inspiration. I do have another XV fic I will be writing that will feature a hilariously overprotective Noctis. Look for it soon! Enjoy and let me know what you think! _  
_**

Royal Affinity

Deep within the darkness of their cramped sleeping quarters, a single beam of early morning sunshine managed to slip through the crack in the tent flap, and as it streamed across the two slim figures who were curled up tightly in their bedrolls, the slender body on the left twitched, the young man's golden hair sparkling in that brilliant ray of light as it cheerfully assaulted his sensitive eyes, forcing him to leave behind the pleasant dream his mind had conjured up at some point during the dead of night.

Groaning softly, the energetic and somewhat self-conscious member of the royal Crownsguard known as Prompto Argentum slowly opened his eyes, and blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he glanced towards the partially open tent flap, his golden brows narrowing in concentration as his sleepy brain made a heroic attempt to orient itself with his current surroundings.

If he recalled correctly, he was at a campsite known as Cotisse Haven, which was located just north of Hammerhead, and after a particularly grueling hunt the night before, Ignis had decided it would be best to sleep at the campsite rather than attempting to make it back to the garage in their current state. Due to a couple of close calls, they were dangerously low on supplies, and with a plethora of daemons lurking about, a trip back to the outpost would have been the definition of a suicide mission. Not to mention they had left the Regalia with Cindy for a tuneup, thus making the trip even more treacherous, since they would have had to return to Hammerhead on foot.

 _Can always count on Ignis to prioritize safety above everything else._

Not that Prompto was complaining, since protecting the crown prince of the Lucis kingdom was sort of his job.

Well, maybe he was complaining, but just a teensy bit. The desert _was_ pretty cold at night, and if it wasn't for the current load of royal dead weight that was making his arm go numb, he probably would have frozen his butt off by now, but it wasn't a big deal or anything.

As long as his three friends remained close by.

 _Speaking of friends..._

Prompto ignored the weight on his arm for a moment, and turning his head, he was quick to discover that both Ignis and Gladiolus were missing from the tent. Well, that explained why he wasn't quite as warm as he would have preferred to be. Gladio was like a human furnace, and since the big man had slept on his other side, giving him two numb limbs rather than just one, he had spent the night in a comfortable state of bliss, his body toasty warm within the secure confines of his bedroll. Technically Gadio was just as responsible for saving him from ending up a frozen cadaver as the prince, and he was more than happy to give credit where credit was due.

After all, better a makeshift pillow than a corpse.

 _Always up early, those two. Ignis probably already has breakfast on the go, and no doubt Gladio's sneaking in a few chapters of light reading before packing up our supplies. Gotta love em._

The thought made Prompto smile, and since the two older men were both accounted for, he quickly turned his attention to the young prince sprawled half across his chest, the strands of dark hair obscuring his vision gleaming almost a silvery-blue in the morning light. Noctis was fast asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly as the soft sound of his breathing filled the tent, and chuckling to himself, Prompto closed his eyes, the gentle rise and fall of the prince's chest lulling him into a half-asleep state.

Somewhere deep inside himself, he could sense Noctis in his head, a subtle presence that rested just out of sight, and while he didn't often think much on it, since the sensation was as natural as breathing, the first time he had felt it, it had taken a little getting used to. He still remembered the day Noctis had bonded him to the magic of the royal family, and while the prince had acted like it was no big deal, to Prompto it had been one of the biggest moments of his young life. At first, that warm presence inside his head had flustered and embarrassed him, especially since he had no idea if Noctis felt anything similar, and worrying himself sick over his own insecurities, he had begun to grow even more self-conscious about their new ties to one another. Because of that, he had conveniently failed to mention the way the bond touched the very core of his being to his best friend, and instead he had kept his thoughts on the matter to himself.

Since then, he had grown so used to his connection to Noctis, there was no doubt in his mind that the loss of his friend's closeness would affect him deeply if their bond was ever severed. The thought alone was enough to cause a cold shiver to race down his spine, and wrapping a protective arm around the sleeping prince, he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

Though he was too afraid to admit it, their bond was everything to him. It wasn't something he could afford to lose. In many ways, it only cemented their friendship even more, and it made him feel special in ways he had never thought possible.

And most importantly it made his presence on their journey seem somehow worthwhile.

 _You were the first person who ever made me feel like that, and because of you, I found two more. Ignis and Gladio. All of the good in my life. It all started with you._

Since the day of their bonding, Prompto had learned to use that closeness to his advantage, and allowing the prince's elusive touch on his mind to guide him, he was able to keep track of his friend on the battlefield in a way that allowed him to intervene if his royal charge ended up in a tight spot. Even when they weren't fighting, Noctis was always just...there. Always in his head, like a persistent glow flickering in the darkness, a beacon to guide his way.

It was a road he would follow anywhere no matter where it took him.

"You're really something else, Noct," he murmured softly to his sleeping friend. "At least, to me you are."

There was no response. Instead, Noctis shifted a bit before once again settling against his side, and resisting the urge to snap a pic of the prince's peaceful face, he carefully removed his other arm from beneath the dark-haired man's torso. Upon further reflection, he suddenly remembered he wasn't the only one bonded to Noctis, and flexing his fingers to gain back some feeling in his hand, his thoughts immediately turned to Ignis and Gladio.

 _They're able to summon their weapons too. Does that mean they can sense Noct the way I can? They've also been bonded to his magic a bit longer than I have. I wonder if that makes a difference somehow..._

It was an interesting question, and gently nudging the prince off his chest, he slowly sat up, his sparkling blue eyes once again straying towards the tent flap. Next to him, Noctis grumbled a sleepy protest, annoyed at having lost his comfy pillow, and smiling in amusement, Prompto gave his friend's shoulder an affectionate squeeze before leaping up and bounding out of the tent with his usual abundance of energy.

Catching sight of Ignis, who was predictably hovering over the sizzling grill, he gave a small wave and said cheerfully, "Morning, Iggy!"

"Good morning to you, as well," Ignis replied, smiling at him. "Sleep well?"

Prompto made a show of stretching, and yawning loudly, he said, "Fantastic. What's on the menu for today?"

"Creamy Crustacean Omelettes. I trust that's satisfactory?" **  
**

Prompto nodded, and leaning over the grill, he said, "Can't go wrong with eggs. Even Noct can't say no to a good breakfast, no matter how much he likes his sleep."

"If he can grace us with his presence before it's all gone," Ignis said mildly, sounding amused.

"Speaking of his royal pain in the ass, he still down for the count?" Gladio asked, lowering the current novel he was reading.

The big man was lounging in one of the camp chairs close to the smoldering fire, and laughing, Prompto said, "He might change his mind now that he's only got the hard ground to sleep on."

Gladio let out a loud snort, and burying his face back into his book, the big man grumbled, "He damn well better get up on time to help pack supplies. I'm not hauling all this crap back to Hammerhead myself."

"Hello, forgetting someone?" Prompto asked, feigning a look of hurt.

"I am?"

"Oh, I see how it is."

"You telling me you wanna haul supplies instead?"

Prompto quickly held up his hands in defeat, and grinning, he said, "Nah, I'm good. Noct's got it covered."

"That's what I thought," Gladio grunted, sending him a surprisingly fond look before once again turning his attention to the novel that was resting comfortably on his broad chest.

Since the big man was exempting him from packing duty in favour of punishing Noctis, Prompto figured he might as well give Ignis a hand, and pulling out the plates, he focused on the bond he shared with Noctis for a moment and said, "You might be waiting a while, big guy. Noct's in his glory, and I don't think he's planning on waking up anytime soon."

"What was that?" Gladio suddenly demanded, slowly lowering his book.

Prompto froze, the plates still stacked precariously in his hands, and blinking in confusion, he said, "What was what?"

"That thing you just did. What was that?"

Now he was even more confused, and growing self-conscious, he said hesitantly, "What thing?"

Next to him, Ignis slowly lowered his spatula, and glancing quickly at Gladio before answering, the bespectacled man said calmly, "Your eyes."

 _Huh? Wait, could they tell that I was focusing on Noct in my head?_

Prompto immediately turned every shade of red imaginable, and fumbling with the plates, he said hastily, "N-nothing! I was just..."

"Just what?" Gladio asked, sounding suspicious.

Prompto found himself at a loss for words, and carefully taking the plates from his trembling hands, Ignis said gently, "You seem distracted. This wouldn't perchance have anything to do with Noct, would it?"

 _W-wait, what?_

Prompto nearly choked on his own saliva, and quickly shaking his head, he stammered, "W-why would you think that?"

 _Are they talking about the way Noct bonded me? Do they know something? If they do, does that mean they don't...I dunno, approve or something? I am just a commoner. It's probably treason against the crown or something to bond with the prince. But...they didn't object when Noct gave me the power of his magic and officially let me into the Crownsguard. Unless...they didn't realize just how much the bond would affect me? Only, how could they possibly know it would cause any kind of reaction_ _at all?_

Gladio glanced almost imperceptibly towards the tent, and carefully avoiding his wide-eyed gaze, the big man muttered, "It was like you were somewhere else for a minute there. Your eyes were all unfocused and crap like that."

"Or perhaps focused intently on something in particular?" Ignis suggested, his expression remaining neutral.

Though Ignis was speaking to him, Prompto could tell the older man was staring hard at Gladio, who promptly turned a pale pink before quickly using the novel as a shield to hide the unusual expression on his face. The big man looked shockingly embarrassed at the unwanted attention he was receiving, and gaping at the prince's bodyguard, Prompto didn't know what to think.

He had never seen Gladio behave so oddly before, and he certainly couldn't remember a time when the big man had appeared uncomfortable in his presence. And now that he thought about it, Ignis was looking a little on the flushed side, as well. Was he somehow at fault?

"Uh...guys?"

Ignis cleared his throat, and making himself busy at the grill, the bespectacled man said, "Perhaps you feel a special sort of...affinity towards Noct?"

 _H-huh? B-but how!? How could he..._

Prompto openly stared at the older man, and jumping as Gladio's book hit the rocks with a loud bang, he squeaked, "I-I was just checking to see if Noct was still asleep!"

Gladio ignored the novel now lying forgotten at his feet, and slowly getting up from his chair, the big man glanced intently between his two fellow retainers and muttered, "Well, I'll be damned."

This time it was Ignis who looked surprised, and nervously pushing the glasses he wore further up his nose, the bespectacled man frowned at Gladio and said in a tense voice, "Am I to presume that your eloquent outburst means you feel a similar sort of kinship with Noct? One that evidently mirrors Prompto's apparent association with His Highness?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Gladio demanded, attempting to play it cool. "From the sounds of it, you know exactly how I feel. I'd say you've got it just as bad as the kid here."

Ignis flushed, and squaring his shoulders, the prince's royal advisor said quietly, "And you don't? I find that highly unlikely."

Prompto was glancing back and forth between the other two so fast it was amazing his neck didn't snap in the process, and as a light finally clicked on inside his brain, he let out a gasp that practically echoed off the rocks of the haven and said, "S-seriously, guys?"

 _No. Freaking. Way._

If he was to read their reactions correctly, then that meant both Ignis and Gladio also shared a bond with Noctis that allowed the prince to remain a constant presence inside their heads, but due to their own embarrassment, the two older men had failed to mention it. Instead, they had chosen to keep that revelation to themselves, much the same as he had. It was only now that the truth was finally coming out, and while it did catch him off guard, upon further reflection he realized he wasn't actually all that surprised. It made sense, after all. Noctis had bonded all three of them to his magic, so it only made sense they would each share their own special connection with the prince of Lucis.

Which, in some ways meant they were also deeply acquainted with one another, their ties to Noctis inadvertently linking them in a four-way connection based on loyalty and trust. No doubt, the prince probably didn't even realize the true significance of what he had done, but that was just fine with Prompto. It didn't diminish the bond. If anything, the fact that it was an unconscious act only made it that much more appealing.

 _It always comes back to you, Noct. All of the things that give my life meaning._

For a moment, Ignis hesitated, and then moving closer to him, the bespectacled man placed a warm hand on his shoulder and said in a soothing tone, "If I may ask, how would you describe the sensation?"

Prompto could feel the heat of his blush practically setting his cheeks on fire, and ducking his head, he said shyly, "I dunno. I just...he's right there, ya know? In my head. Like just now, when Gladio asked me what I was doing. I-I was feeling for Noct, to see if he was awake yet. It's not a big deal or anything. I mean, I can't read his mind and stuff. I can just sense these subtle changes in my head, like if he's awake or sleeping or where he is when we're out fighting..."

"Yeah, I hear you," Gladio murmured, nodding his head for emphasis.

Unable to look at the big man, Prompto glanced anxiously at Ignis and said in a shaky voice, "I-is that bad?"

Ignis led him over to one of the camp chairs, and pushing him gently into the seat, the older man crouched next to him and said firmly, "No, Prompto. I feel much the same in that regard, and I'm quite certain Gladio here shares our sentiments, if his most recent reply is any indication."

Gladio merely grunted in agreement before lowering himself back into his own chair, and working up the courage to speak again, Prompto said, "Is it because of Noct's magic?"

"I believe the magic is what allows us to share what seems to be a mutual affiliation towards Noct, at least to my knowledge. That being said, I hadn't expected it to manifest itself in such a way that suggests an air of...familiarity."

"He's a damn nuisance even inside my head," Gladio grumbled, though there was a gleam in his eyes that suggested he didn't actually mind all that much. "Huh, wonder if it was the same for my dad and the king. The Glaives, too."

"When it comes to your father, it wouldn't surprise me," Ignis responded, his tone light. "He was always very close to King Regis. The Glaives probably less so, though I'm sure they also felt the effects to some extent."

Prompto allowed himself to relax under the royal advisor's reassuring touch, and giving Ignis a hesitant smile, he said, "It's pretty cool though, right?"

"Indeed, quite 'cool,' if I may use the term," Ignis replied, his words suggesting a hint of amusement. "I certainly have no complaints."

"Could be worse," Gladio muttered, sheepishly scratching at the back of his dark hair before quickly scooping up his forgotten novel and burying his face between the pages to once again conceal his obvious embarrassment.

Shoving his insecurities to the side for a moment, Prompto cheerfully wrapped an around Ignis, who was still crouching at his side, and leaning into the other man's shoulder, he said without thinking, "It's nice. I mean, not just cause of Noct. Like, maybe we can't share any magic with each other, but being close to Noct like that somehow makes me feel closer to you guys, too."

For a moment, Ignis merely stared at him, and slowly lowering his book, Gladio leaned towards him and said quietly, "That what you think?"

Prompto wasn't quite sure how to reply, and getting caught in a moment of panic, he flushed and stammered, "S-sorry. It's okay if you don't feel the same. I-"

"There is nothing to apologize for," Ignis interrupted, giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "I would say the feeling is mutual."

"Just don't tell Noct. His ego's already inflated enough as it is," Gladio grunted, reaching out a large hand to ruffle his golden hair.

Prompto could feel his throat closing up, and unable to speak, he quickly scrambled out of his chair and flung his arm around Gladio's broad shoulders in a fond squeeze. The big man's head was lowered, the novel laying forgotten in his lap, and shifting at the sudden contact, the prince's bodyguard leaned against him, the hand that had previously ruffled his hair reaching up to rest comfortably against the back of his golden head. This time, the warmth of that hand stayed there, like a solid weight holding him steady, and it made Prompto feel like all of his earlier fears were slowly slipping away.

It was a simple gesture, but it meant the world to him, and moving over to join them, Ignis lightly touched Gladio's large bicep and said smoothly, "His Highness will be none the wiser."

"If Blondie here can keep his mouth shut," Gladio snorted, though there was no heat to his words.

"Hey!"

Truthfully, Prompto wasn't all that offended, since he knew full well he had a hard time saying no to Noctis. He also had a bad habit of running his mouth off when he was nervous, but it wasn't like the prince was ever going to show any interest in the subject.

 _Noct's never mentioned anything about lending us his magic before._ _I doubt he'll ever ask._

Even if a part of him secretly hoped the prince _would_ say something.

 _I wonder if he feels the same sort of closeness..._

As if on cue, the prince of Lucis flung the tent flap aside in a dramatic display of annoyance, and stepping out into the sunshine, he glowered at them and said testily, "You guys could at least close the damn flap properly when you leave the tent. How the hell do you expect me to sleep with all that light coming in?"

"Morning to you, too," Prompto teased, attempting to hide his sudden blush.

Next to him, Gladio raised his eyebrows, and giving the prince a look, the big man said unsympathetically, "You're just pissed you lost your pillow. Better eat up and get your ass in gear. Iggy wants to get back to Hammerhead before noon."

Noctis glared at the big man, and sulking, the prince said angrily, "You got something to say to me?"

"Yeah, you're in charge of hauling our camping supplies back to the garage. Iggy's got enough to carry, and I'm not carting this load back by myself. You got a problem with that?"

"What if I do?" the prince shot back. "And why the hell doesn't Prompto have to help out?"

Prompto figured now would be a good time to speak up, and giving the prince his most innocent smile, he joked, "I'm not the one who slept in late. Sorry, bro. You're on your own. I got pics to take and a camera to look after. Can't get some fabulous shots of the scenery if my hands are full."

"You make a crappy pillow anyways," Noctis muttered, clearly offended at such a blatant act of betrayal.

"Aw, bro. You don't mean that! I didn't even complain when you drooled all over me."

Noctis was about to reply with a nasty retort, but upon realizing that he had quite clearly interrupted a pretty intense conversation between his three royal retainers, the prince slowly took in their close proximity to one another and said suspiciously, "What's with you guys?"

"Nothing," Gladio grunted, quickly dropping his hand.

Prompto tensed, but despite the fact that the big man had scrambled to reopen his novel, he didn't pull away completely. Neither did Ignis, and relaxing against the bespectacled man's hand, which was still resting between his shoulder blades, Prompto stammered, "J-just waiting for our grub to cook."

"It should be ready any minute now," Ignis said smoothly, turning to smile at him. "Why don't you help me finish up?"

"Uh, sure!"

Prompto quickly jumped to his feet, and scurrying after Ignis, he flushed as Noctis suddenly flung an arm around his shoulders, forcing him to halt in mid-step, and grumbled, "What? Something I said?"

"No, no!"

"Right..."

Noctis gave him a searching look, and trapped in the prince's tight grip, he caught sight of the meaningful look Ignis sent in his direction, which made his cheeks heat up. Behind him, he could practically feel Gladio smirking at his expense, but truthfully he didn't mind.

It was only since leaving Insomnia that he had finally gotten a real chance to grow a lot closer to the other two, and that alone made the trip worth it. Like Noctis, Ignis and Gladio were more than he could have ever hoped for, and it was all thanks to the prince of Lucis for bringing the three of them together. To him, these men were more than just friends. They were his brothers, whom he loved more than he would have ever thought possible, and through Noctis he was able to carry a small piece of not only his prince, but also the two men who had miraculously accepted him into their circle of sworn duty without so much as batting an eyelash.

But as nice as that was, the best thing was knowing that both Ignis and Gladio felt the same as he did, and maybe, just maybe he was a worthwhile member of the Crownsguard after all.

-End-


End file.
